Whiskey Lullaby
by Anthony Stark
Summary: A fanfic written to the song Whiskey lullaby, skip the first lyrics, and read the story.... Rated M for excessive drinking. Further chapters will be from different songs, and will not run into each other. They will not connect to each other.


"_She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette, she broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget. We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind, until tonight._

_He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger, finally drank away her memory, life is short but this time it bigger, than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

_We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said I'll love her till I die, when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_The room was blue, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself, for years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk to get him off her mind, until tonight._

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, she finally drank away his memory, life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life, we laid her next to him beneath the willow, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby." _

"GET OUT!" Ed's shocked golden eyes widened with shock, tears streaming down his cheeks, Roy was standing in front of him, pointing at the door. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ed turned, his face pale, a bag of clothes clutched in his shaking hands, and ran from the apartment him and Roy had been sharing for the past two years.

He stopped on the street, staring up at the window to Roy's house. He could feel his heart shattering in his chest, he turned, his braid swinging behind him, and ran to his brother's house.

Alphonse peered around the doorway to the kitchen, biting his lip as he watched Ed. The blond was sitting at the kitchen table, swigging at a bottle of whiskey, tears streaming down his face, staring at the table top as he drank away his pain, little by little.

Ed knelt beside his bed, a piece of paper clutched in his hand, and a pen laying on the floor beside him. He took another drink of whiskey, watching the remnants of an entire bottle of aspirin swirl in it's depths. He made to stand up, but fell, then tugged himself up, onto the bed, and fell, face down onto the soft blankets.

Alphonse let out a terrified sob of disbelief when he walked into Ed's room the next morning, Ed was laying on the bed, his face down in the pillow, un-breathing, a note clutched in his hand. Al tugged the paper from his fist, and read he words, sobbing. It said, in strange, uneven print, "I'll love Roy till I die."

Al and Winry stood sobbing as they watched the casket holding Ed's body get lowered into the earth, beneath the most beautiful sprawling willow tree in the entire graveyard.

Roy awoke in his room, the walls were blue with the light of dawn, it'd been years, and he took a swig of whiskey from the bottle on his bedside table, and then popped a breath mint into his mouth to cover the scent.

"It was all…my fault…" He murmured as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he pulled on his uniform, and went to work.

He'd decided to drink his pain away, a little at a time, but never quite got drunk enough to keep Ed off his mind.

When he got home he picked up a picture of Edward in a silver frame, the boy was beaming, his eyes shining even in the photo. Roy sat beside his bed, kneeling on the floor, and stared at the picture as he downed the last of his aspirin laced liquor, he tried and failed to stand, then forced himself up, and lay on his bed, pressing his face into the pillow, with Ed's picture clutched against his chest. "Tonight I'll drink away your memory."

Alphonse knocked at Roy's door the next morning, but no-one answered, he had come to make sure Roy was alright, because Hawkeye had said she smelled whiskey on his uniform. He opened the door, and stepped inside, making his way to Roy room, he stared at the sight before him. Roy lay with his face in his pillow, clinging to Ed's picture for dear life.

He stumbled down the stairs, and used Roy's phone to call Riza. "R-Riza…he's…he's…" He was sobbing, and Hawkeye hung up the phone and rushed to Roy's house.

They buried him next to Edward beneath the willow, refusing to let him get buried in the Military graveyard. Hawkeye and Roy's team stood around the open grave, and Al sat on the ground near Ed's headstone. As the dirt was shoveled over Roy's grave everyone looked up, a faint melody seemed to permeate the air around them, Al stood up. "The whiskey lullaby…" He murmured, Riza nodded, "It played at Ed's funeral too."

"_Roy put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette, Roy broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget. Al watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get Roy off his mind, until tonight._

_He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger, finally drank away Roy's memory, life is short but this time it was bigger, than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

_Al found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said "I'll love Roy till I die," and when Al buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_The room was blue, but nobody knew how much Roy blamed himself, for years and years, he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath. Roy finally drank his pain away a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get Ed off his mind, until tonight._

_Roy put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, he finally drank away Ed's memory, life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength he had to get up off his knees. Al found his with his face down in the pillow, clinging to Ed's picture for dear life, Al laid him next to Ed beneath the willow, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby."_

A/N I'd appreciate it if someone would post "Roy's POV" of this, like if Ed dumped Roy then felt bad…and Roy committed suicide…Please. And send me a link.


End file.
